An intramedullary nail of this kind is known from EP Patent No. 1 024 762 to LEU. This known intramedullary nail comprises several transversal distal holes, whose borehole axes all cross the intramedullary nail's central line. The disadvantage of this transversal hole setup is that the introduction of the force for the forces to be transmitted through the intramedullary nail occurs in a bone volume whose dimensions transversal to the central axis are limited to the diameter of the locking screws and are therefore stressing the same bone fibres in a longitudinal direction.